A relationship in fifty sentences
by claudia1
Summary: It began with a drink in the bar to forget the pain and ended with the utter pain of being alone once again


Author: ClaudiaLexan  
Fandom: The Magnificent Seven and Supernatural  
Character: Dean Winchester and Chris Larabee  
Rating: PG -13  
Theme set: Alpha  
Disclaimer: They are not my characters  
Notes: This is part of a one sentence challenge I did for a live journal writing community. I thought I would post it here in hope of a response.

**Comfort**  
Dean had nothing to give him a freedom from the constant grief he felt at losing his dad the bottle of whiskey held no answers it just dulled the pain for a few hours should he accept the offer of a place to stay from someone called Chris

**Kiss**  
When Dean Leans in to kiss him Chris knows it's because Deans drunken addled mind thinks his someone else

**Soft**  
After twenty minutes of trying, he finally manages to get Dean into bed; when he offered Dean the use of a bed for the night it wasn't for sex – he just recognized a man who had lost everything; he brushed an errant lock of hair out of Dean's face and wondered if this was his own attempt at redemption

**Pain**  
The first thing he notices when he wakes up in the morning is his unknown surroundings then it all comes back to him he went home with a guy called Chris a guy who could be a raving manic he tries to sit up in bed but abandons that action when the room begins to spin

**Potatoes**  
Dean finally wakes it out of bed at 1pm he stumbles into the kitchen to find Chris eating fries and talking to a group of men he doesn't recognize

**Rain**  
Buck is the first one to notice Dean standing in the kitchen he immediately recognizes someone who has lost someone important to him without uttering a word he goes over to Dean trying to ease him into a chair before he falls down, but dean pushes past him and walks out into the rain

**Chocolate**  
JD walks out into the rain and stands next to Dean silently he offers Dean a chocolate bar hell chocolate wasn't the answer to what ever was bothering Dean, but it was a start

**Happiness**  
When the kid gave him the chocolate bar, Dean smiled it had been years since anyone had given him anything without wanting something for it in return.

**Telephone**  
With the kid by his side he walks back into the house when his cell phone starts ringing he looks at the caller id and sees Sam's name, he can't talk to Sam he can't be dragged back into the hunt he ignores the call and sits on the seat that Buck has found for him

**Ears**  
When Chris finally asked Dean what he had been doing at the bar Dean finds himself telling the seven men all about his life he tells them all about the supernatural and he is pleasantly surprised when they believe him.

**Name**  
Two days later Chris finally asks him who called and for the first time in his life Dean doesn't lie

**Sensual**  
After a hard day at work, Chris comes home to find Dean working on his impala he watches as a bead of sweat works its way down Dean's bare back

**Death **  
Dean has been with him for four days and Chris has only just found out that Dean Winchester was killed a year ago it doesn't make sense the man is slowly beginning to love can't be both dead and alive.

**Sex**  
Hot showers are a rare luxury and while he is staying with Chris, he indulges himself he imagines Chris standing behind him in the shower holding him in a lovers embrace, but it is merely a fantasy, he won't be staying with Chris for the rest of his life the hunt will eventually catch up with him

**Touch**  
Its when Chris is asleep that Dean finally allows himself to touch the man that he is beginning to love but that one touch is all he will allow himself any more than that and he won't be able to leave

**Weakness**  
He had walked out of Chris house an hour ago he had yet to get in his car and drive away just a few short months ago leaving someone he had grown close to would be easy, but now it was something he found himself unable to do he couldn't help but see that as a weakness

**Tears**  
Chris found Dean sitting on the porch tears rolling down his face when Chris asked him what was wrong all Dean could tell him was that it was a weakness, he had no idea what Dean meant by that he didn't need to.

**Speed**  
The that Dean and Chris spent together was always over with to quickly both men found themselves wanting to slow time a bit so they could saviour each moment together but slowing time was an ability neither man had

**Wind**  
Dean stood opposite the team of men that many had referred to as the Magnificent Seven he wanted to tell them that he had not meant to hurt Chris Larabee, but Sam had found him and he couldn't risk harming the man who had very nearly become his lover and he couldn't take the breath to explain why

**Freedom**  
Hunting with Sam again was no longer the freedom he had once embraced now all he felt was trapped.

**Life**  
When his life came to close to ending because of a pissed of sprit Dean left the hunt he left his brother and went into hiding

**Jealously**  
Sam couldn't help but feel jealous his brother had found someone to love him when Dean left hi; he knew that the person Dean loved was the only person who could help him find Dean

**Hands**  
With shaking hands, Dean checks the many bloody wounds on his body he should go to the hospital or at the very least treat his own injuries but he can't find the energy to move from the motel bed, he can't find the energy to care

**Taste**  
Dean knows it's not a good thing when he can taste his own blood in his mouth

**Devotion**  
Sam takes an hour to tell Chris Larabee and his team who he is and why he there after that hour they are all looking for a missing Dean Sam can't help but ask buck what happens if there to late what happens if the commitment to finding Dean isn't enough

**Forever**  
Dean struggles to get to his feet he needs to get to the hospital before his injuries become to much but he only makes it as far as the motel door before he collapses, as he lays on the floor dying he knows he has given up his future for one last hunt

**Blood**  
They find Dean three hours after they began looking for him it is Sam and not Chris who moves to Dean's side to check for a pulse when he finds one he lets out a sigh of relief and then starts to berate Dean for getting so much blood on the floor

**Sickness**  
Due to the amount of time his injuries went untreated Dean now has a fever in his feverish state he has been calling out for his mom and Sam has to tell Chris that there mom was killed in a fire 23 years ago.

**Melody**  
Three days after being admitted to the hospital Dean wakes up to the sound of a nurse humming the theme tune of Days of Our Lives

**Star**  
Once he is released from the hospital Dean stays with Chris at his ranch they spend there time looking up at the stars and talking about everything but there relationship

**Home**  
"You can't stay here Dean, this isn't home, this isn't you," Sam said as he tried to tell his brother why settling down wasn't something they could do with the demon still out there

**Confusion**  
Dean wants to tell Sam he deserves his happiness with Chris and he deserves a life away from the hunt, but he knows it would be a mistake to believe Chris could love him when his life was so entrenched with the supernatural.

**Fear**  
Dean shares his fears with Chris about there relationship and the supernatural creatures he hunts he finds that those fears are shared and understood

**lightening/Thunder**  
As the lightening races across the night sky, it illumines Dean as he is fighting a sprit that has been found wondering the roads near Chris's ranch Dean knows that having a sprit so close to the ranch could be a coincidence but this is the fourth sprit he has fought in a week

**Bonds**  
Chris uses a spare of handcuffs to secure his lover to the bed he doesn't want Dean to leave for another hunt, not when there was a chance Dean wouldn't be coming back

**Market**  
It took Dean a few days but he finally found seven chains, which would protect his lover and six friends from being attacked by the supernatural creatures he hunted

**Technology**  
When Dean e-mails his lover about what he is hunting and how well the hunt went he always lies, he can't tell his lover that he is in constant pain from the injuries he receives during the hunt

**Gift**  
When he opens his motel room door to find his lover on the bed waiting for him he smiles it is without a doubt the best thing he could hope to see after such a bad day

**Smile**  
Dean looked at his sleeping lover and said; "I love you, but that's not enough, everything I touch dies and I can't lose you," with a sad smile he kissed his sleeping lover one last time and walked away from his only chance at happiness

**Innocence**  
What Dean had most admired about Chris was the innocence he still had when it came to the supernatural it was for that reason alone that he left his sleeping lover in the motel he couldn't be the one to take that innocence away.

**Completion**  
When Chris woke p to find that Dean has left him again he is angry he had thought that the effort he made in finding the motel Dean was staying in was enough to prove that he loved Dean, but obviously it wasn't enough to prove that there relationship could work.

**Clouds**  
Two days after leaving Chris Dean finds himself lying in the front yard of an abandoned house and as his life slowly bleeds out of him, he watches the slowly moving clouds knowing that heaven is within his grasp

**Sky**  
He must have lost consciousness but when he opens his eyes, he finds himself looking at the starless night sky and he realizes that unless he finds the strength to get up he will die alone

**Heaven**  
He finally manages to get up stagger to the car and drive towards his lover's ranch it is only the thought of his lover's heavenly touch that keeps him aware enough to drive

**Hell**  
When he finally makes it to his lovers ranch the whole team is there and even though he knows that there will be hell to pay he summons the energy to get out of the car he has taken no more than three steps before he collapses

**Sun**  
When Dean collapses all thoughts of berating him for leaving Chris disappear along with Josiah Buck finds himself carrying Dean into the house Buck can't help but notice how Deans usually sun kissed skin is now and ugly deathly pale colour

**Moon**  
When Dean wakes up three days, later it is a full moon and Chris is lying in bed next to him instead of running he just moves closer to his lover seeking out warmth and the silent reassurance that Chris will not leave as everyone else has

**Waves**  
"You can't stay with Chris Dean you can't bring the hunt to his doorstep it's not right," Sam said as he attempted to explain to his brother why staying with Chris on a permanent basis wasn't going to work

**Hair**  
Chris listened as Sam told his brother why he couldn't stay and he silently seethed once his troubled lover had stalked away from Sam Chris took his chance to tell Sam what an asshole he was, he did it in such a way that he could see the hairs on the back of Sam's neck stand up

**Supernova**  
The hunt finally caught up with Dean after a three-month reprieve, the settled life with his lover and friends ended in a fight that left him alone again.


End file.
